There are high expectations regarding utilization of pattern transfer techniques that employ a nanoimprinting method to transfer patterns onto resist coated on objects to be processed, in applications to produce magnetic recording media such as DTM (Discrete Track Media) and BPM (Bit Patterned Media) and semiconductor devices.
The nanoimprinting method is a development of the well known embossing technique employed to produce optical discs. In the nanoimprinting method, a metal original (commonly referred to as a mold, a stamper, or a template), on which a pattern of protrusions and recesses is formed, is pressed against resist coated on an object to be processed. Pressing of the original onto the resist causes the resist to mechanically deform or to flow, to precisely transfer the fine pattern. If a mold is produced once, nano level fine structures can be repeatedly molded in a simple manner. Therefore, the nanoimprinting method is an economical transfer technique that produces very little harmful waste and discharge. Therefore, there are high expectations with regard to application of the nanoimprinting method in various fields.
The conventional nanoimprinting method performs nanoimprinting utilizing a mold, which is a flat substrate on the entire surface of which a pattern of protrusions and recesses is formed, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-076134. However, in the case that such a mold is employed, problems, such as deterioration in mold release property due to the entirety of the surface on which the pattern of protrusions and recesses is formed coming into close contact with resist, and that the range through which resist flows cannot be controlled due to resist flowing across the entirety of the surface on which the pattern of protrusions and recesses is formed, occur.
Therefore, nanoimprinting utilizing mesa type molds has been being developed in recent years, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-170773. A mesa type mold refers to a mold 5 having a mesa shaped structure as illustrated in FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B, for example. Specifically, the mold 5 illustrated in FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B is equipped with a planar support portion 51 and a mesa portion 52 provided on a surface S1 (a base surface) of the support portion 51 and having a predetermined height D2 from the base surface S1. A patterned region R1, in which a fine pattern 53 of protrusions and recesses is formed, is provided on the mesa portion 52. In the case that a mesa type mold is utilized, when the mold is pressed against resist which is coated on an object to be processed, the space around the periphery of the mesa portion becomes an escape for the flowing resist, and therefore, the aforementioned problems are resolved.